


The Will

by froggoet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Scolding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggoet/pseuds/froggoet
Summary: Four syllables was all it took to make Adaar’s stomach twist with cold guilt. That voice that was usually so warm and nurturing, now sounded horrifically cold and precise. To his remorse, he wasn't aware of how long the Antivan had been waiting patiently behind. Adaar did know, however, exactly what she wanted to discuss.Slice of life at Skyhold. They haven’t been there long.





	1. Addressed

“Inquisitor.”

Four, perfectly articulated syllables was all it took to make Adaar’s stomach twist with guilt. That Antivan accent that was usually so warm and nurturing sounded horrifically cold and precise from behind. He must be wearing some type of face, because Scout Harding (whom he’d just finished having a quick, scout briefing with) adopted a coy grin. He wasn't aware of how long the Antivan had been waiting patiently behind him, but Adaar did know exactly what she wanted to discuss.

The towering Vashoth’s tired eyes silently pleaded down the dwarf before him, who simply raised her fist in a dismissive salute (“ _lmao tf you want me to do…? gl bruh pEACE_ ”), leaving the Inquisitor to slowly turn around to the sight of dainty black slippers and regally golden stockings. There was no way he’d be able to make eye contact with anything other than her shoe buckles for next few moments without instantly blacking out.

Adaar spoke in his kindest voice before Josephine could, “I’ll continue to express my deepest apologies, I’ll get you the Will by tomorrow.”

“A-ha! So you haven’t forgotten! I’m glad.” He can tell she’s beaming with delight and serenity, however Adaar has had Josie as an adviser for long enough to be able to tell when she’s annoyed… her foot is tapping… Make that a few _minutes_ until eye contact.

“I haven’t forgotten, no.”

“Oh, well… you had me confused. Since you said the same thing a **fortnight** ago.”

“Oh wow, has it really been that long? The sincerest of sorries. Time flies when you’re helping lead a-“

“ **I suppose it does** when you are out nearly getting yourself killed **time** and **time** again, running petty favors to gain brownie points with sniveling townsfolk.”

The Vashoth’s dark eyes finally met Josephine’s cold glare at that comment. She raised her hands defensively.

“I know the people of Thedas are suffering right now My Lord, but _I_ am trying to prioritize my energy and resources.”

Adaar’s nostril’s flared, “You’d think that _isn’t_ what I’m trying to do?”

“With all due respect Serah, just last week you spent an entire afternoon in the Hinderlands corralling a Druffalo back into its pen using the manpower of one Tevinter Magister and two of our best bowman. I feel as though you need an improved itinerary of how you’d like to spend your precious time-“

“- **Okay, A)** He’s an Altus- AND IN MY DEFENSE… We were there to close an extremely dangerous rift threatening the neighboring village. The Shephard happened to mention that his prized Druffalo, _Druffy_ ,” Adaar threw his arms up in a shrug to physically mime _how freaking cute is that_? “Had been seen near the rift and his owner requested we keep an eye out. Would **you** have done things differently?”

“Okay then Inquisitor. How much did you get for it then?”

The fool bit his lip and feigned horror, “I am… shocked… and _appalled_ … you’d even **suggest** -..”

“ **YOU DIDN’T GET PAID FOR IT?** ” It was so out of character for Josephine to shriek like that, Adaar might have even been amused if he hadn’t just accidentally peed a little.

“Look I’m sorry! I’ve never done this before! I don’t know how to lead an Inquisition!”

This time she doesn’t hold back a full-fledged laugh in mockery, “As clearly demonstrated! Why do you think I’m here?! Why do you think Leli and Cullen are here? We’re here to advise you, ignoramus. We _know_ you were forced into a position you could have never prepared yourself for and you don’t always know what to do. We have a lot of capabilities and areas of expertise at our disposal if you’d just stop use them. Find the time to take an hour out of your day to come to the consultation chambers-

“The War Room?” Adaar lamely noted.

“You _know_ I abhor that name. The **point** is: Your planning skills are in need of improvement. You cannot keep running around as if you’re still a part of some random band of mercenaries. You have a choir of highly skilled warriors as well as an entire army you’re expected to lead. We have to ready for the worst. Which is why,” A roll of parchment is magically produced from behind her as though she’d been waiting for the perfect moment, “you must stop avoiding this.”

The broad boy physically recoils like a little bitch, having to take a full step back.

“Okay, but I’d still like to put **that** off little longer. Not here.”

Josephine closes the gap Adaar had made and points the scroll between his eye’s threateningly, “If not now, then when Inquisitor? You’ve been avoiding me for two weeks now, when are you going to face reality? If we’re not prepared for the worst scenarios, not even the blessing of Andradste herself will keep us all alive. This is why…” she tapers off as she gently lowers the paperwork to Adaar’s chest where he remorsefully takes it into a huge, clawed, hand. For a brief moment, he covers her hand in his. It’s almost funny how small and warm it is in comparison. Yet this tiny women resonates such a powerful energy that commands, as well as cares for. Josephine is willing to stand in the face of her commander and tell him _exactly_ what he needs to hear, with the radiant grace of the wise noblewoman she is.

The Inquisitor was in complete awe of her in that moment, as well as downright envious. Like the delicate flower he truly really is, he was close to a break down right then and there in the courtyard. Suddenly the harsh reminder of where he was and who he was dawned upon him again finally. Fuck this, he was nOT about to break down squealing like a nugglet in front of Cullen’s stupid boys.

Sensing… trouble afoot, his curiosity made him glance out of the corner of his eye where he saw one choppy, blond head haphazardly eavesdropping out of the tavern window.

As soon as he made eye contact with the elf, the following sounds rang out through the uncharacteristically hushed training grounds of Skyhold: An unceremonious squawk, followed by an accidental forward flip and a disheartening crash into a freshly made mead barrel below. All the courtyard pests that had been nosily listening in on the Inquisitor’s scolding, quickly turned their interest toward the destroyed barrel and the perpetrator now groaning and dripping in muddy mead.

Adaar’s eyes drifted back up to the window from which the goblin had toppled from and saw another set of huge eyes, an agape mouth, and a bright red face that belonged to none other than Scout Harding. In a flash she looked between Adaar and Sara, then with the speed and nimbleness he didn’t think dwarves possessed, unfastened Sera’s shudders and slammed them closed in shame.

After the ringing echo of cracking wood subsided, groaning could be heard from a seemingly unharmed Sera, the fucking _buffoon_. The soldiers and holy women of the courtyard immediately starting boo’ing and heckling the troublemaking elf for ruining part of tonight’s booze supply (mind you it was Friday night, the Inquisition’s party night as designated by Varric.)

“ **Oi** , shut ya mouthy holes… cunts.” Sera groans, struggling to get to her feet. “Ye’s were listening _just_ as close as I were. Yeah, I’m fine by the way! YuUCKK-“ _[disgusted noise]_ The elf angrily continues, trying to flick the sticky mud of herself and her ruined clothes.

A holy sister piped up, “ _You’re_ fine. It’s the ruined barrel of Hightown Hang that’s got us miffed!”

“ **THE RUINED _WHAT_?!** ” Two voices rang very distinctly from the tavern’s open windows.

Adaar’s face heated up in embarrassment. This comedy act was slipping too far out of his control and it was inadvertently all his own fault. He just wanted to leave. This was one of the last topics of conversation he’d like to continue before a crowd. The Inquisitor quietly intervened while attention was drawn elsewhere, “Josephine, I’d prefer to finish our discussion in your office. If you have the time to spare for me?”

Josephine’s face relaxed as she smiled. “I _always_ have time for you Adaar. I did hunt you down to _specifically_ to discuss matters regarding your living will, and for me to leave the main fortress at all is quite an unorthodox act that I would not usually perform if I didn’t consider it to be of the utmost importance. It’s crucial that we no longer postpone this, I _insist_ you come. I have lunch and tea prepared.” Adaar thinks Josephine has probably the cutest rambling he’s ever heard in his life.

“What a highly romantic way of saying I’m going to get my dumb ass killed one of these days and that I need to officially draw up a plan on what to do if Anderaste’s unofficial Herald officially eats it.”

 _[Josephine disapproves: -5]_ “AIEAUGH- I! Well, nyye- we…” Adaar laughed out loud at her baffled, nonsensical babbles and Josie grimaced deeply.  
“My office. Let us go, I am freezing.”

Just then, Sera's nasally whine directed itself back to the two of them, “Wait, what did’ja say you lot were chatting about?! I missed it! This _whole_ time, _all_ o **this** ,” she thumbs her wet blouse away from her grimy skin “and I _missed_ the _juice_!“ Sera called after them just as they began walking away.

“It’s none of your business Sera, just drop it.” Adaar said sternly, without looking at her. He knew he’d find this all quite hilarious in retrospect. But right now, he feels excessively on edge, anxiousness welling up in his chest and he just can’t wait to-

“Aw cOme _oN_ boss! J u s t - “

The Herald of Andraste turned his full mass toward Sera, eyes wide in anger, fangs bared, shoulders squared, horns raised threateningly.  
“ _ **Sera, ENOUGH.**_ ”

Aggressive irritation boomed in his voice. It wasn’t a particularly nasty outburst, but it got the point across that the rogue needed to stop now. The elf squeaked, her ears flinched and she adopted a strangely submissive body language. It looked so foreign on Sera, a friend of Red Jenny.

When he didn’t reprimand her any further, she finally got the message and quickly darted out of sight. The Qunari man let out a long, shaky sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding. He… hated himself like this.

Adaar reluctantly turned back to Josephine, “I am… _so_ sorry you had to…” But his voice drifted off as he noticed a strange sparkle in her eyes. She shook her head as if to clear away her thoughts.

“Never mind, let us go my Lord.” Her tiny hand lead them away from the murmurs of a small crowd mourning for freshly lost liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever multi-chapter fic! Kind self-concious. Hope it's not too embarrassing. Thanks for reading, take care! <3
> 
> (Dorian is only referenced fondly in this fic, he never makes an in the flesh appearance)


	2. The Will

As promised, an aromatic chai and ginger root tea with honey was waiting for them when they arrived back at Josephine’s office. In the fireplace, a small flame was flickering below a kettle. Soft murmurs from visiting nobles could be heard from the great hall just outside. Mother Giselle softy recited the chant of light with her children in midday prayer as a lute was softly played along. The window pane above Josephine’s desk absently pattered against its frame as it braced against the brisk mountain air outside.

 A gorgeous, Antivan styled rug covered a small portion of the room and Adaar always hesitated to walk on it with his boots. He felt like a vampire as he stopped at the edge and waited for Josephine to cross the boundary of stone and woven cloth, slippers adorned. There really wasn’t an excuse for not visiting her more often in her office; Josie had absolutely exquisite taste. This space of hers was easily one of the top places that made Skyhold feel like home for him, but only if she’s in it.

“Please, have a seat.” She motioned vaguely to the small couch and armchairs by the fire. Adaar had never tried the armchairs before, he was always skeptical of their sturdiness for someone of his stature. He seated himself on the plush sofa as two kitchen workers came in with one tray of a hot pita, meats, cheese, herbs, roots, and vegetables and the other tray of fruits and bread. A water pitcher and wine bottle accompanied the food alongside the tea. It was such a blessing that he had the opportunity to eat like this.

Once drinks were poured and they helped themselves, it was the two of them once again. Josephine broke the silence first this time.

“As you are well aware, we are meeting here today to discuss your living will and last testament, should the worst fall upon you. How positions, possessions, properties, all that will settle in your," she swallowed, " absence. I uh, must admit, it is quite unlike you Adaar to put off something of this nature off for so long.”

Adaar smiled somberly to himself, “Yes, well. I have an excuse for everything as always. Or better yet I should say, Dorian does.”

“Oh? The Altus?”

“Yes well… we have… a lot of history.”

“I am well aware.”

“Yes well… we’ve had a lot of… close calls as you might be able to imagine. Most of our time is spent with each other now a days.” Adaar was starting to turn pink with embarrassment. He always did any time he brought up his... fondness for the Tevinter prick. Josephine was leaning into her palm with a soft grin on her lips; Her eyes silently fixated upon him with her interest piqued.

“ _Anyways,_ every time I’ve tried to write up a ledger of who does what should I bite a blade, Dorian _always_ noses his way into my business, then gets into…” Adaar starts to trail off.

“He gets in a... a _mood_. He works himself into a tizzy as he always does, so dramatic…”

Adaar relaxes, a wistful sigh escapes from him, “Then he’ll want to brood for maker knows how long. Going on about “not seeing a need” or wanting _you_ to do it for me.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do everything _for_ you.” Josephine says point blank, without emotion.

“No no- _I_ know that! It’s _him_ who’s used to everyone wiping his ass for him and sorting through all his affairs! I adore him, but he can be so childish! He just can’t seem to grow up and except that things... sometimes people,” Adaar goes quiet again before he finishes.

“He doesn't want to fathom the idea of losing you?” She tries to finish for him.

The Vashoth meets his adviser’s sorry gaze in confirmation.

“That’s just as precious as it is heartbreaking.”

“Isn’t it?” Adaar wears such a pained look on his face now. “It’s so hard having him as both my strongest asset… as well as my biggest liability.”

“How do you mean?”

Adaar’s brows furrow as he lets out a heavy breath, “How do I… put this?” He felt the small cozy room grow enormous and cold around him as the weight of what he was about to say really settled into his bones,

“If anything happens to one of us, I greatly worry about the other.”

Josephine’s brows twitched and her eyes seemed to shine a bit more, but she remained silent.

“That’s just the nature of war though, isn’t it? Anything can happen. That’s why we have to plan ahead. It’s just so hard to imagine our luck running out. Andraste has seemed to be on our side time after time, even when things have gotten complicated along the way. “

Usually his Quanri blood did an excellent job shielding him from the cold, but this chill just didn’t seem to want to pass. He generously refilled his glass of wine and turned toward the warmth of the fire.

“We’ve had a lot of close calls. I have faith we’ll be guided to peace and maybe, we can all finally get the decent resolution I hope we deserve. Dorian isn’t nearly as optimistic as I am, but I know he secretly has faith in that too. He's a romantic at heart. It's hard to think, that that last bit of hope could be ripped away any day now.” Mesmerized by the fire, he finished his drink.

“I’m just… so tired. I think we all are. If I make it to the end of this thing in one piece, I just want to live in a wood cottage with my beau, my mambari, and my plants, to just finally call it a life. _If_ I can make if that far.” Adaar was rambling to the glowing mark on him palm now. “Don’t tell Dorian I said any of this, he’ll never let me live it down. I just… really, **_really_** want everyone to get their happy ending. This Inquisition feels like the closest thing I’ve ever had to family and I’ll do just about anything to protect that.”

He went to take another sip of wine, forgetting it was all drank. He actually refilled his entire glass and took a drink before he looked back over the rim of the glass, _finally_ noticing Josie’s bright hazel eyes pooling with fat tears. The selfish bastard. Awareness level: -3. Guilt +10.

 In one of the worst/most undignified responses imaginable, the startled idiot, accidentally sucked wine into his sinuses and began spurting and coughing uncontrollably, which caught Josephine so off guard it made her snort a loud, unflattering laugh. Immediately the pair were both in melancholic fits of tears and giggles. They could blame the wine if they wanted, but they’ve both barely had one glass.


	3. The Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conclusion to a long ass fanfic that may or may not ever happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm i forgot to post this... ;-;

A little over an hour had passed now. They’d both worked to clear both the platters of food, the tea had been superb and helped the food settle. The wine warmed the Vashoth to his core and helped loosen the tension from the earlier events of that day.  
“I’ve nearly got the rough draft completed, you underdeveloped Nuggalope.”  
“Wow, that’s incredible! Josie I told you, you didn’t have to do all this. I don’t need you handling all my affairs for me. It’s Dorian who needs that.”  
“Yes well, it wasn’t Dorian who delivered one of the most beautifully romantic and heartfelt impromptu monologue’s I’ve ever heard.“  
“Even though I’m sure he’d be more than willing to audition for the opportunity to have you sort through all his politics in exchange for his theatrics. That little peacock will put on a show for anyone who’ll entertain him long enough.”  
“Really Adaar you could be a poet. It’d give Varric a run for his money. Why couldn’t your Inquisitor speech have been as inspiring and emotional as what you’ve said today?”  
Adaar’s happy demeanor immediately shreds to pure sadness as he sticks out a quivering lip in a fake pout, “I… I did my best. I’m awful at public speaking. I told you I wanted Varric to do it for me, he even said that he would have done it!”  
“I’ll keep telling you every time you bring this up: Varric could not have delivered your Inquisitorial speech! That’s just how these things work Lord Inquisitor!”  
“You’re the one who brought it up in the first place you lune! And should he have? Of course not. Could he have, though? Of course so.”  
“You’re drunk.”   
“Not yet. Trying to get there though, pre-gaming for tonight’s game of Wicked Grace. Especially since Sera embarrassed the crap out of herself and destroyed a third of the good stuff. I’m going to have to get it where I can.” Adaar says as he knocks back his second glass.  
“Well, thanks to you burning the midnight oil on those “petty townsfolk” requests I was talking about… merchant trade and goods exchange has been booming throughout Skyhold. We have a lots friends and lots of allies. You’ve shown a lot of everyday people that the Inquisition really is fighting for their sake and for the sake of the greater good of Thedas. You truly are loved throughout the land Inquisitor Adaar, I apologize if I overstepped earlier.”  
Adaar was blushing like mad at that, he felt like his eyes were going to jump from his face.  
“You didn’t! Overstep that is. You were right, I should be prioritizing my time a resources a lot better. Time is the biggest thing we can’t afford to waste right now and if I have any chance at stopping Corypheaus, I need to start taking advantage of my adversaries. I truly don’t what I’d do without you Joesphine.”  
Suddenly he’s being knocked into the back of the plush couch as Josephine’s small form is clung around his neck in a fierce hug, “I don’t know what you’d do without me either. I’m so glad Andraste chose you to lead us Adaar, I don’t tell you this enough but do adore you so.”  
“Now it’s my turn to call you drunk.”  
She erupts into giggles as she squirms out his lap, “Oh hush. I think we both needed this afternoon to unwind just a bit.”  
“Thank you… for everything, by the way. I did… need it. I promise I won’t avoid you again over something like this. You made this whole ordeal surprisingly painless after you put me on blast in the courtyard earlier.”  
“That’s what I’m here for Serah. If you ever need an ear to listen, I am always right here for you.”  
“Oh and now that I mention it, make sure in my will you give The Iron Bull and his Chargers 7% of “everything”. I haven’t a clue what that means, but he says if he doesn’t get it, he’s leaving and taking his band with him, and maker knows you’ll need them if I kick it.  
Josephine gives him an odd stare out of the corner of her eye, but wordlessly makes a notation nonetheless.  
Just then there’s an aggressive knock at the door of Josephine’s office from the Great Hall that make both of them jump.  
“It’s open?” Josephine calls, confused.  
The door opens to reveal a very wet and shivering Sera. Dragging one of her pointed ears was a highly unimpressed Varric. (“I’d like to apologize on behalf of my shitty, shitty children. They’re adopted, idk what you want me to tell you”)   
“This one squealed like a nug when I asked her what the hell she’s been up to, so I brought her dumb ass up here myself to hear her apology.”  
“YOU- He put somethingy in my drink I knows it! He made me talk!!!!”  
“I didn’t do NUTHIN sis, that silver tongue you think you got isn’t actually as shiny as you’d like! And those pretty pink lips of yours, aren’t sealed as tight as you think buttercup, that’s all on you! You forget who. I. Am.” With that, he sharply flicks her ear away from his hand.  
“Well… go on! I haven’t got all night.”  
“UAAHATEASWEARTO- Serah Lord Inquisitorialness’s Majesty… AH- Hey!!!!” A heavy boot had slammed down on bare toes stopping her mid-cheek.  
“Do it for real smart ass, or don’t do it at all! I’m trying to teach you some damn manners! You’re just wasting my time.”  
“Okay, I’m sorry I was being all nosey like and I crushed the boozes or whatever. I was acting like a snoopy bitch ye know? Cuz I know. Everyone knows now, so let’s go get shitty in the face please, it’s Wicked Grace night!” And just like that, she’s manically bouncing away towards the tavern.  
Varric lets out his famous, gruff chuckle. “Kids these days, am I right? Sorry about our little firecracker, she’s an unstoppable force of mayhem… buuuut I guess she’s my unstoppable force of mayhem now. Anyways, we can’t play cards without you two to clean us all out of all our personals. You really ought to come join us, the turnout should be good this week.”   
Varric winked and gave a friendly wave as he walked out of sight through the great hall after Sera. He left the office door open and Adaar could see down the open hall that the sun had set and the stars were out now.   
“What do you say? Do you want to call it a night and head to the tavern?”  
“I suppose I could always use a bit more coin in my purse.”  
Adaar let out a soft, low laugh, “Now that’s the spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't riddled with typos.


End file.
